


birthday s......paghetti

by pleasebro (ambrosiaplease)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, birthday fic, happy birthday nurse ong, may pa-surprise si dok, sarap ng ambers spaghetti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosiaplease/pseuds/pleasebro
Summary: Nanghingi ng tulong si Dr. Kang sa mga kaibigan ni Nurse Ong para sa kanyang gagawing birthday surprise. Hindi niya alam kung surprise pa ba itong matatawag or prank na.





	birthday s......paghetti

**Author's Note:**

> So, eto na nga ang gagawing pasabog ni Dr. Kang (with the help of the gang) para sa birthday ni Nurse Ong!
> 
> Syempre di ko papalampasin ang birthday ni Ong, kaya ito na ang way of celebrating ko. Heheh #HAPPY_ONG_DAY nga friends!
> 
> (Not so sequel sa Breakdowns - https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630293)

 

Anim na buwan ang nakakalipas nang magkakilala si Daniel at Seongwoo sa isang private group sa facebook. Anim na buwan na silang nagpapalitan ng mga pick up lines, corny jokes, funny memes at mga hugot sa messenger at kahit sa viber. Anim na buwan na ang nagdaan ngunit wala pa ring improvements na kung ano na nga ba talaga gila, meaning wala pa ring sila. Hindi nila pinapakinggan si Sarah Labhati na i-check ang label.

Kung si Daniel ang tatanungin, sobrang nababagalan din siya sa kanilang dalawa. Hindi niya alam kung dense lang ba si Seongwoo or kulang lang sa tulog kaya wala pa rin maramdaman na pumuporma na ito simula pa lang. Hindi niya rin alam kung hindi pa rin sapat yung mga galawan niya at kung dapat na siyang umaamin ng tunay na nararamdan para sa nurse.

Agosto na, ilang araw na lang at birthday na ni Seongwoo. Simula nung nalaman ni Daniel na August 25 ang birthday ni Seongwoo at nilagay niya ito sa calendar ng phone niya at ginawan niya rin ng reminder 5 days before ng birthday para makapaghanda siya ng surprise para kay Seongwoo.

Nag-alarm na ang iphone ni Daniel na sinasabing may limang araw lang bago sumapit ang kaarawan ni Seongwoo at may limang araw na lamang siya maghanda sa kung anuman ang magiging balak niya. Basta sinabi niya sa kanyang sarili na dapat ay ibang klase ang magiging surprise niya sa binatang nurse.

Naisipan niya tanungin si Sungwoon na isa sa mga matalik na kaibigan ni Seongwoo kung ano ba usually ang ganap sa tuwing birthday o paano ba nagse-celebrate si Seongwoo.

  
**Daniel Kang:** hi kuya sungwoon :)  
**Sungwoon Ha:** oh daniel? Bakit? May irereport ka ba na kababalaghang ginagawa ni Jongin hmm?  
**Daniel Kang:** grabe, wala no di to about kay jongin :)  
**Sungwoon Ha:** ah okay kinabahan ako ng slight hehe so kung di to about kay jongin, kay tsong to no?  
**Daniel Kang:** woah how did u know?  
**Sungwoon Ha:** duh? hahaha pero lemme guess? you need some info for his birthday sa sat?  
**Daniel Kang:** nostradamus is shaking wherever he is pero you’re right  
**Sungwoon Ha:** ikr ;-) pero bago ang lahat, dr K. anong petsa na!?!?  
**Daniel Kang:** huh? Aug 20? Bakit?  
**Sungwoon Ha:** shungaks, anong petsa na di pa rin kayo? akala ko kulang lang sa tulog ang mga medical pips pati rin pala sa lakas ng loob keep up naman kayo huy  
**Daniel Kang:** where is the lie on what you said tho it’s been 6 months pero walang nangyari  
**Sungwoon Ha:** we’ll help you sa surprise mo sa kanya just make sure bago matapos ang birthday niya eh malinaw na ang lahat sa inyong dalawa  
**Daniel Kang:** HOW DID U KNOW IM GONNA SURPRISE HIM?  
**Sungwoon Ha:** now i know kaya medyo slow ang pacing nyo well anyway since medyo busy mode palagi si head nurse ong at in demand siya, it’s either duty siya ng mismong birthday nya or kung off nya yun ay tinutulog niya na lamang yun. Usually ang celebration nya with us ay samgyupsal lang 1 week after ng birthday nya  
**Daniel Kang:** wow okay so i will have a hard time pala to surprise him sa mismong birthday nya sa sat?  
**Sungwoon Ha:** oo, i guess? kung ayan yung nasa isip mo pero u hve to think outside the box, use your connections i assume you know some of your colleagues sa st lukes? Come on dr. D! 6 mos na keep up keep up din!  
**Daniel Kang:** wow oo nga! I didn’t think about that. Laaame! Pero i alr have something in mind. Thanks for the real talk kuya sungwoon!  
**Sungwoon Ha:** go get him pup! [Malaking blue thumbs up like]  
**Daniel Kang:** noted sir! Oh btw, when jongin said he was with me in the gym nung wednesday totoo yun ah. Yung pic namin sa ig ko was posted real time. Wag masyadong praning haha  
**Sungwoon Ha:** hahahah ok ok thanks! i trust u both naman!

Medyo ang slow nga ni Daniel sa part na yun. Marami nga naman siyang ka-batch sa med school na nasa St. Lukes. Pati nga director ng mismong hospital ay isa sa mga family friends nila. Kailangan lang niyang malaman kay Seongwoo kung sino ang doctor na madalas niyang i-assist para ayun ang kakausapin niya.

 

 

Nalipat na ulit sa day shift si Seongwoo. Since alas-nuwebe pa lang umaga, naisipan niya i-chat muna siya dahil hindi niya rin masasagot kung tatawagan niya ito.

 **Daniel Kang:** seongwoo!!  
**Seongwoo Ong:** heyyy dr. d ano ganap medj maaga ka magmessage ah  
**Daniel Kang:** yeaaah wala naman, pero may ia-ask pala ako  
**Seongwoo Ong:** haha sure ano ba yun?  
**Daniel Kang:** for this week iba iba bang doctors ang ina-assist mo? Or?  
**Seongwoo Ong:** walang particular doctors kase more on organizing at managing the nursing unit pero i can communicate naman sa mga doctors  
**Seongwoo Ong:** bakit doc? May need ka bang i-contact na mga doctors?  
**Daniel Kang:** ah ok head nurse ;)  
**Seongwoo Ong:** luh?

  
Nawala sa isip ni Daniel na head nurse nga pala si Seongwoo. Na-realize niya na more on managerial and organizing duties sa nursing unit ang ginagawa ni Seongwu at nasaktuhan pa na dayshift siya ngayon August. Ayos, lumakalas ang loob ng doctor na gawing espesyal ang darating na sabado sa kanilang dalawa ni Seongwoo.

 

 

  
(3 days bago ang birthday ni Seongwoo)

 

Ilang araw ng di makatulog si Daniel. Bukod sa doctor duties, hindi niya pa rin alam kung anong pakulo ang gagawin niya sa birthday ni Seongwoo. Gusto niya kasing maging espesyal ang magiging unang birthday ni Seongwoo ng kasama siya o ng kilala siya. Gusto niya na rin isabay na wakasan na ng tuluyan ang pagiging slow nilang dalawa to level things up, kasi nga anong petsa na nga naman. Sisiguraduhin niyang sa susunod na taon ay sabay na nilang ipagdiriwang ang birthday at anniversary nilang dalawa sa buwan ng Agosto.

Nice one. Iba ang positivity ni Doctor Kang sa part na ito. Pero bago ang lahat, kailangan niya ng umaksyon dahil tatlong araw na lang. Hindi siya sanay sa ganito dahil unang beses pa lang niyang susubukan na mang-surprise sa ibang tao. Kailangan niya ng think tank. Kailangan niya ang mga tropa ni Seongwoo tutal kahit sila, gusto na rin na may mangyari development sa kanilang dalawa. Ika nga ni Jaehwan, tumatanda na sila kaya’t nararapat na lumandi na.

Sa unang pagkakataon rin ay gumawa siya ng kauna-unahang GC sa messenger kasama ang mga kaibigan ni Seongwoo na ikinagulat nila. Sinama niya na rin ang kanyang kaibigan na si Jongin para less awkward kahit na alam niya namang mababait ang mga ito.

Alam na agad ni Sungwoon ang group chat na ginagawa ni Daniel kaya pinalitan niya ang chat name ng ‘Ong Single no more birthday party’

  
**Daniel Kang:** hi guys wala pa ngang intro pero dahil edited na yung gc name, i guess may idea na kayo?  
**Sungwoon Ha:** akshelli…  
**Jaehwan Kim:** ang tagal na naming hinihintay to parang awa buti naman nainip ka rin  
**Jisung Yoon:** siguro dala na rin ng tagal na buhay single...you know...pinamanhid ng panahon  
**Woojin Park:** doc advise ko wag kayo magcasual na damit. I mean embrace your profession. Magcoat ka with your stethoscope tapos si Seongwoo naman naka-uniform pa rin na blue  
**Daniel Kang:** huh?  
**Sungwoon Ha:** wag mo pansinin yan si utoy, dok hahahaha  
**Jaehwan Kim:** tsaka na yan wooj kapag settled na ang lahat :) diba :) doc :)  
**Daniel Kang:** ahm…...tbh i’m kinda clueless about that?  
**Jongin Kim:** bro ang slow mo  
**Daniel Kang:** support ka lang jan bro wag na dumagdag  
**Daniel Kang:** so guys…. Send help?  
**Woojin Park:** diba uso ang in my feeling challenge? Since both kayo nasa medical field why not gawin mo yun tapos instead na sa car ka lalabas sa stretcher or wheelchair??  
**Jaehwan Kim:** ONGEE DO U LAB ME R WE RIDIN?HAHAHA GAGS BENTAAAA  
**Jisung Yoon:** ahm guys life and death situation to kapag di magiging success ang mission ni doc at for sure sa kangkungan sila pupulutin  
**Daniel Kang:** hahahah nice try woojin pero ayoko matanggalan ng license to practice tapos magiging kahihiyahan pa ko ni seongwoo  
**Sungwoon Ha:** gullible ni doc pero hayaan nyo nga yan si utoy. ok game seryoso na.  
**Jaehwan Kim:** okey okey ano na ba initian plan mo doc?  
**Daniel Kang:** ahm…….  
(Typing)

 

Mga ilang segundo rin naghintay ang iba na mabasa ang initial plan ni Daniel dahil ang tagal na nitong typing sa GC. Excited ang lahat sa kung anuman ang pinaplano ng doctor.

 

 **Daniel Kang:** wala pa nga eh.

 

Kung nasa anime show lang ang lahat ay lahat sila ay parang nabagsakan ng semento at naging color grey dahil sa sinagot ni Daniel. Ang haba ng typing moment niya tapos ayun lang pala ang sasabihin.

 **Jisung Yoon:** ngayon alam na natin gaano ka-noob si doc sa ganito.  
**Jaehwan Kim:** pota ishotgun wedding na to. Sungwoon ikaw dumukot sa kaibigan mong nurse dalhin ko na to si doc sa parish tapos yung veil ipulupot na agad sa kanila  
**Sungwoon Ha:** going[airplane emoji] best man  
**Woojin Park:** going[airplane emoji] ring bearer  
**Daniel Kang:** sorry guys clueless ako ilang araw ko na to iniisip but my mind is a mess thinking na baka di nya magustuhan?  
**Jisung Yoon:** excuse me doc sinong di magugustuhan ni ong? ikaw? okay ka lang?  
**Sungwoon Ha:** tawa tayo guys nagjoke si doc pero ano ngang gusto mo mangyari?ayan na lang.  
**Daniel Kang:** i know u guys know na gusto ko na magconfess? Cos u know...it’s been 6 months? I just want to be with him on his special day. I want to do something special pero wala ako maisip.  
**Jaehwan Kim:** ok….anong special ba ang gusto mo? Special na may sweet and fluffy mood umpisa pa lang kilig na? Or eye-opener na mala-meteor garden inspired na special with a twist yung magiging damang dama ni Seongwoo?  
**Sungwoon Ha:** teka besh, yung mala-meteor garden ba yan ay yung sa [hospital emoji]  
**Jaehwan Kim:** yass pero dahil with a twist need natin magimprovise pero feeling ko sasabihan pa rin si doc na para siyang [puppy emoji]  
**Sungwoon Ha:** ay betttt!  
**Woojin Park:** ay wow kayo lang nagusap ganun? Leave na ba kami sa gc na to?  
**Jaehwan Kim:** emo sya oh, wait. Syempre tska namin ipapaliwanag yun kapag ayun ang pinili ni doc?  
**Daniel Kang:** mala-meteor garden? ahm care to explain and we’ll see hehe  
**Sungwoon Ha:** ganito, need mo lang magkunwari na nawalan ng malay maybe sa loob ng car? Tapos isakto mo na malapit na sa bahay niya tapos kami na bahala kumontak kay nurse ong tapos kung gusto mo handaan mo siya sa unit niya ng dinner pwede naman sabihan mo lang kami.  
**Jaehwan Kim:** heart attack kase ang tagal mo na kinikimkim sa puso mo yung feelings mo ;-)  
**Sungwoon Ha:** oraaaaaayt #confessiongoals  
**Jisung Yoon:** [clap clap emoji] taba ng mga utak  
**Woojin Park:** sige game ako jan ako yung bystander na makakakita kay doc tapos sabihin natin na nasa lapag yung phone nya ibahin ko boses ko sa phone  
**Daniel Kang:** wow guys wow wala na kong pwedeng maisip na mas lit pa jan so game din ako  
**Jongin Kim:** [super big blue thumbs up]  
**Jongin Kim:** tapos bro tip ko wag mo muna siya ichat ng ilang araw. Magpamiss ka!  
**Sungwoon Ha:** babe napaka-bright mo jan, epekto talaga ng pagsama sakin  
**Jaehwan Kim:** ok uwian na  
**Woojin Park:** pero doc ganun nga gawin mo para mas lalong madrama!

 

  
This is it, pansit. Kahit na nawi-wirdohan si Daniel sa plano nila ng mga kaibigan ni Seongwoo ay kinakabahan pa rin siya. Susundin niya rin ang payo nila na wag muna siyang magchat or tumawag hanggang sabado. Kahit alam niyang hindi kumpleto ang araw niya na di naririnig ang boses or nakakusap si Seongwoo at titiisin niya dahil pagdating naman ng sabado ay paniguradong makakasama niya ito ng matagal.

  
Sa loob ng tatlong araw, tanging ang mga kaibigan lamang ni Seongwoo ang nakakausap ni Daniel para sa nalalapit na surpresa nila, hindi niya nga alam kung surpresa nga ba to or prank eh. Napagusapan na nila ang flow ng much awaited Ong Single no more birthday party. Sa panahon ngayon lalo niya dapat panghawakan ang positivity niya sa buhay.

 

 

(HAPPY ONG DAY)

 

Tatlong araw na halos feeling down si Seongwoo, hindi dahil sa work niya sa ospital kundi dahil sa di pag-contact sa kanya ni Daniel. Kung kailan birthday na birthday niya ay wala man lang siya gana na magsaya. Tinatanong niya kung ito na ba ang hangganan ng anim buwang puno ng text, chat at tawagan nila. Hanggang dito na lang ba ang landian? Alam niyang bilang doctor ay maraming responsibilidad si Daniel. Pero kapag magiging busy siya ay sasabihan niya si Seongwoo na mawawalan muna siya ng connection dahil kadalasan ay sumasama ang doctor sa mga immersion sa liblib na lugar. Bakit ba siya nag-expect na kada alis ni Daniel sa kabihasnan ay sasabihan siya gayong wala naman silang relasyon?

 _Grabe, birthday na birthday ko eh. Paguwi ko sa bahay mamaya itutulog ko to._ Sabi ni Seongwoo sa sarili. Hindi niya na sinubukang tawagan o i-chat man lang si Daniel.

  
Halos lahat na ng mga nurse, malalapit na pasyente at doctor ay binati na siya ng happy birthday. Ang mga kaibigan niya sa St. Lukes ay niyaya siya na mag-Frankies pero sinabihan niya na bukas or next week na lang dahil lahat sila at pagod ngayon. Nag-promise siya na sagot niya ang chicken wings kahit na ilang dosena pa next week kaya agad naman pumayag ang kasamahan niyang mga nurse.

  
Nakalabas na siya ng ospital at magbu-book na sana ng grab ng biglang may tumag sa kanya.

 

 **Incoming call…**  
dr. danik

 

  
_Luh? Napatawag to? Pagtapos na di ako kausapin ng tatlong araw?_ Bulong ni Seongwoo sa sarili. Pinatagal niya muna ng ilang rings dahil alam niya sa sarili niya na hindi niya kailanman matitiis ang doctor.

 

“Hello?” Seryosong sagot ni Seongwoo. Abang na abang siya sa boses ni Daniel ng ibang boses ang sumagot at tila may halong pagaalala ang tono.

“Ahm, hello? Ito po ba si Seongwoo?”

Nakaramdam ng kaba si Seongwoo dahil parang may masamang nangyari kay Daniel. Huwag naman sana. Hiling niya ng mabilis.

“Oo, ako nga.Teka sino muna to? Bakit mo hawak ang phone ni Dok?”

“Ah kase po ano po kase, nakita ko po itong cellphone nya sa labas ng kotse niya. Akala ko po walang tao sa loob pero meron pala parang wala pong malay sa loob tiningnan ko po yung phone walang lock tapos kayo yung nasa screen na number na lumabas. Akala ko po natutulog lang pero nung kinakalabit at ginigising ko sya aysi po talaga siya gumagalaw.” walang prenong kwento ng lalaking nakapulot daw ng phone.

Nanlamig ang buong katawan ni Seongwoo. Para siyang binuhusan ng isang balde ng malamig na tubig. Nang may dumaan na taxi sa harap niya ay agad niyang pinara. Minsan na siyang mabigyan ng breakdowns ni Daniel pero ganitong uri ng breakdown ang ayaw niyang maranasan.

“Sabihin mo please kung nasan ka na ngayon? Tumuwag ka na ba ng ambulansya? Tatawag na ko teka.”

“Ayy, sir. Wag na po kayo tumawag ng ambulance. Nakatawag na po bago ko kayo tawagan. Nandito po siya sa tapat ng Coronado Hills.” Sagot ng lalaki sa kabilang linya.

“Okay sige. Papunta na ako jan.” Sabi ni Seongwoo sabay baba ng phone. Nanginginig parin ang buong katawan niya. Pinipilit niya na kumalma ang sarili dahil kailangan pa siya ni Daniel pagdating niya. Hindi niya alam kung bakit nasa condo niya si Daniel pero iwinaglit niya na lamang sa isip ito. Ang mahalaga ay mapuntahan na niya agad ang doctor.

 

Rush hour na, kaya hindi umuusad ang traffic palabas ng BGC. Hindi na mapakali si Seongwoo kaya bumaba na siya sa taxi at napagdesisyunan na tumakbo na lang. Kahit wala pa sa fifty pesos ang fare niya sa metro ay inabutan agad niya ang taxi driver ng sandaan. Tumakbo siya papuntang kalayaan para dun na lamang sumakay ng tricycle sa Jervois/stoplight.

Hindi niya alintana ang pagod, hindi niya na nga halos ito madama dahil balot na balot na siya ng pagaalala. Hindi niya mapapatawad ang sarili niya kapag may masamang nangyari kay Daniel.

 

  
_Lord, ang wish ko na lang sa birthday ko ay sana wag nyo hayaang may mangyari masama kay Daniel please. Paaminin nyo man lang ako ng nararamdaman ko sa kanya. Overdue na to._

Ito ang pinakamabilis na travel time niya pauwi sa tinutuluyan niya. Pagkababa niya ng tricycle ay agad niyang natanaw ang itim na Lexus SUV sa mismong tapat ng Coronado Hills. Naunahan niya pa ata ang ambulansyang dumating. Sandaan ulit ang nabigay niya sa tricycle driver at di na kinuka pa ang sukli. Kahit na medyo kuripot si Seongwoo, nagiging galante siya kapag nagaalala.

 

 

Tumakbo siya sa sasakyan at sumakay sa frontseat. Walang bakas ng lalaking tumawag sa kanya at iniwan lang din ang cellphone ni Daniel sa dashboard ng sasakyan. Nakabukas ang makina ng sasakyan ngunit walang aircon. Kaya binuksan niya ang magkabilang bintana para pumasok ang hangin galing sa labas.

Agad agad na kinapa ni Seongwoo ang ugat sa leeg ni Daniel para damhin kung pumipintig pa ito. Binuksan niya rin ang dalawang butones ng polo para maginhawaan sa paghinga kahit papaano. Inilapit ni Seongwoo ang kanyang tenga sa dibdib na malapit sa pwesto ng puso at pinakinggan rin, ultimo pulso ng doctor ay hinahawakam at pinakinggan ang pintig kung normal ba o himdi. Nang masigurado ni Seongwoo na hindi naman kritikal ang lagay ni Daniel ay agad itong nakahinga ng maluwag pero nagaalala pa rin siya dahil wala pa rin itong malay.

 

_Hindi kaya lasing to?_

Agad niya itong tinititigan sa driver’s seat. Ngayon niya na realize kung gaano niya na-miss ang doctor.

“Ang tagal mo akong di kinontak tapos dadayo ka rito para patayin ako sa nerbyos! Di ka pa ba gigising? Alam mo bang halos takbuhin ko pauwi para makapunta dito dahil sa tawag na natanggap ko?” Sermon ni Seongwoo sa wala pa ring malay na Daniel. Napadungaw ng saglit si Seongwoo ng makita niya sa sa isang parking spot sa tapat ang kotse nila Jaehwan at Sungwoon. Bigla rin niyang naalala ang pamilyar na boses ng tumawag sa kanya na may accent pa ng Batangeño. Nakita niya rin sa peripheral vision niya ang pag-galaw ng mata ni Daniel. Ngayon niya lang napagtagpi-tagpi ang lahat.

 

_Ganito pala ang trip niyo ah. Sige sasakyan ko kayo. Lalo ka na Daniel Kang._

 

Nilabas ni Seongwoo ang kanyang phone. Papalabasin niya na may kausap talaga siya sa kabilang linya. Ilang taon ng nurse si Seongwoo at alam niya kung sino ang nagkukunwaring may sakit.

“Hello, Kuya Hongki? Kayo ba yung naka-duty ngayon sa emergency? Kase meron ditong inatake ata sa puso wala pa ring malay. Di ko alam anong gagawin ko. Need ko kase ng ambulance dito saー” mabilis na sabi ni Seongwoo na may halong pagaalala. Sasabihin niya na sana ang lugar ng biglang gumising at hinawakan ni Daniel ang balikat ni Seongwoo para pigilan siya.

Binaba na ni Seongwoo ang cellphone niya at seryosong tiningnan si Daniel na napangiti na lang, kitang kita ang guilt sa nagawa. Hindi nagsalita si Seongwoo. Hihintayin niyang magpaliwanag ang doctor.

  
Makalipas ng ilang minuto ng pananahimik ay akmang lalabas na si Seongwoo nang biglang nagsalita na si Daniel.

  
“I’m sorry Seongwoo. I’m really sorry. Hindi ko naisip na sobrang magaalala ka. I should've known not to joke around about my well being since I’m a doctor. I’m sorry I ruined your birthday. All I want is to make this day special and unforgettable for us. Mali lang ata ako ng napiling way.” Nag-sorry sa kanya si Daniel at bakas sa doctor ang pagkalungot at pagsisisi sa ginawa niya.Bakit ganito? Dapat ngayon ay nakakaramdam na siya ng inis pero naku-kyutan siya kay Daniel na hindi makatingin sa kanya ng diretso na parang maluluha na anytime. Para siyang puppy na nagkalat ng tissue sa sala at napagalitan ng amo.

“Dan, alam mo kung gaanong ako ka-simple. Ikaw na nagsabi sakin noon na kung may slumbook ka at pinasagutan mo ko, ang isusulat ko sa ‘what is your motto’ question ay simplicity is beauty. If you want this day to be special, sobrang malaking bagay na na yayain mo kong magdinner after shift? Like the casual stuff we do? Oh, we can wear party hats pa dahil birthday ko. I should be pissed right now kase halos ako yung aatakihin kanina sa pagaalala sayo.” Marahan na sagot ni Seongwoo. Nakatingin na sa kanya si Daniel.

“But I don't want it to be another casual stuff that we always do. This is my first time surprising you on your birthday kase eto yung birthday mo na kilala mo na ko.” Seryosong sabi ni Daniel. Ngayon ay magkatinginan na silang dalawa.

“Sa ganitong set-up, I assumed na nanghingi ka ng tulong sa mga kaibigan ko? Kaya naging ganito yung outcome ng plan nyo, tama?” Tanong ni Seongwoo.

“Ah eh, oo. Alam ko kaseng kilala ka na nila at mababait sila na nagsabi na tutulungan nila ako. Naniwala kase ako sa kanila na magandang surprise for ‘Ong Single no more birthday party’, that what they calledi it at yung eye-opener na mala-meteor garden inspired na special with a twist action plan. Actually nung pinaplano namin to, medyo confused ako kung birthday surprise ba to or prank eh. Sabi pa nga ni Woojin, mag-in my feelings challenge daw ako tapos imbis na sa kotse sa stretcher daw or wheelchair ako bumaba. I’m not even sure if this plan would work for you to say yes pero why not give it a try?” Pero I don't think you will because of what happened.” Inhanda na ni Daniel ang sarili at napabuntong-hininga. Napatawa si Seongwoo dahil sa pagkwento ni Daniel kung paano nagsimula ang plano. Nang mahimasmasan ay agad niya itong pinagsabihan na wag basta maniniwala sa sasabihin ng mga kaibigan niya.

“Dr. Kang, please wag masyadong gullible. Mapapahamak tayo niyan eh. Nag-aadik kase yung dalawang yun sa Meteor Garden kaya ayan ang suggestion nila. What do you mean say yes? Kung yung about sa pinagalala mo ko, Super legit ng nerbyos ko kanina after ako tawagan ni Woojin. So if you want to know if it’s effective then, it’s 100% yes!”

“No, Seongwoo. That’s not about that and I didn't mean to be like that. Actually ang next dapat sa flow ng plan na to is to give you a mind blowing line, pero na-exposed na eh.”

“Hmm, o sige na nga, para di masayang yung pinaghirapan niyong plano. Sabihin mo na. Then you will see if it’s a yes at kung pipindutin ko ba ang golden buzzer.” Biro ni Seongwoo dahil nahalata niya ang pagaalala sa muka ni Daniel.

“Inatake na ko sa puso dahil hindi ko na kayang itago pa ang nararamdaman ko sayo na siyang dahilan ng pagsabog ng dibdib ko.” Nahihiyang sabi ni Daniel at hindi na naman nakatingin sa mga mata ni Seongwoo.

“Kaya pala lumalaki yang chest mo kasabay ng triceps at biceps mo without going to the gym.” Biro ni Seongwoo. Hindi pa rin kase siya makapaniwala na ginawa lahat ito ni Daniel para umamin sa kanya. Sa anim na buwan ng MU stage na walang label, at sinong magaakala na ang isa sa pinakagwapo, pinaka-humble at pinakamabait na doctor sa buong bansa ang magkakagusto sa kanya at gagawa ng out of this world stunt para mag-confess?

Napa-pout na lamang si Daniel. Akala siguro niya ay biro lang ang lahat kay Seongwoo. Pero nagkakamali siya, masyado lang siyang naging speechless. Well, tinupad agad ni Lord ang birthday wish niya na walang masamang mangyari kay Daniel dahil aamin pa siya. So need niya talaga umamin dahil ito ang dahilan ng kanya hiling in the first place.

 

_Dahil birthday ko naman, kapag hindi tumigil sa kaka-pout itong si Daniel within 3 seconds, may kalalagyan tong lips niya sakin._

_3….2…..1…..oh nakapout pa rin._

 

Sinarado ulit ni Seongwoo ang mga bintana, binuksan ang aircon, hinawakan ang magkabilang pisngi ni Daniel at binigyan niya ng isang mabilis na halik sa labi na siyang kinagulat ng doctor.

Mga ilang segundo pa lang ay napahawak si Daniel sa kaniyang labi habang nakatingin kay Seongwoo.

“So ano tayo, nasa kdrama? First time mo mahalikan ganun?” Si Seongwoo na ang bumasag sa katahimikan.

“Hello? First time ko ulit mahalikan. The last time I think was decades ago? Seongwoo, what's that kiss for?” Napalakas na sabi ni Daniel.

“Chill, doc. That kiss was a thank you kiss. And this kiss will be the it’s a yes kiss”. Inilapit niya ulit ang labi kay Daniel. Nawala na ang gulat ni Daniel at agad namang ibinalik ang halik ng mas matamis at medyo mariin. Ikaw ba naman ang naghintay ng anim na buwan para mangyari ito.

Tumagal ng magdadalawang minuto ang kanilang 6 month overdue kiss sa loob ng sasakyan. Nang halos maubusan na sila ng oxygen sa katawan ay dahan dahan nilang nilayo ang kanilang mga mukha ngunit di pa rin naaalis ang tinginan nila sa isa't isa. May plano pa sana silang ituloy nang biglang may narinig silang katok sa bintana sa likod ni Daniel. Pagkatingin nila ay nakasilip na sila Woojin, Jaehwan sa likod ni Daniel at si Sungwoon at Jongin naman sa kabilang bintana sa side ni Seongwoo.

 

Sabay na kunwaring inubo ang dalawa bago ibaba ang bintana.

 

“Mamaya niyo na ituloy yan. Nagugutom na kami. Malamig na yung spaghetti at palabok ng Ambers sa taas oh.” Sabi ni Jaehwan. Agad naman na tumango ang iba nilang kaibigan.

“Tsaka doc, dala mo naman yung coat mong white no? Ayos yan, naka-uniform pa si Tsong Seongwoo” sabi ni Woojin ng may kindat pa sa dalawa sa loob.

“Osha, kung ayaw nyo magpa-pigil, mauuna na kami sa taas tutal may sparekey naman kami ng unit mo. Tara na guys, bahala sila jan, tinted naman eh. Wag natimg tirhan ng pichi-pichi yang mga yan.” Yaya ni Sungwoon kela Jaehwan, Woojin at Jongin.

“Girl you know I ah ah ah girl you know I ah ah...” Narinig nila na kumanta sila Jaehwan at Sungwoon ng Birthday sex habang sinasayaw naman ito nila Woojin at Jongin papasok ng condo.

“Di ko talaga to magagawa kundi dahil sa kanila, Seongwoo.” sabi ni Daniel na hindi matago ang ngiti.

“Samedt, di rin kita makikilala kung hindi dahil sa kanila. Kaya hindi man naging maayos yung execution mo ng mala-meteor garden with a twist na plan niyo, at the end of the day, tagumpay naman yung ‘Ong Single no more birthday party’.”

“Hindi ako yung may birthday pero parang ako yung nagkaroon ng greatest gift.”

Hahalikan dapat ulit ni Seongwoo si Daniel nang tumunog ang tyan niya.  
“Siguro, sumunod muna tayo sa kanila para kumain para may maabutan pa tayo kahit spaghetti lang kase mga piranha pa naman yung mga yun.”

Umoo na lang si Daniel at sumunod nang lumabas papunta kay Seongwoo. Natigilan sa paglalakad si Daniel.

 

“Teka Seongwoo, may nakalimutan ako. Antayin mo ko sa elevator.” Pagkasabi ni Daniel ay tumakbo siya pabalik sa kotse niya para kunin ang puting coat kung saan may stethoscope sa bulsa. Napangiti na lamang siya ng ma-gets niya ulit ang ilang beses na sinasabi ni Woojin.

 


End file.
